


Межкультурная коммуникация

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cultural Differences, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Тема культурных разногласий Ахтара и Кроутера вечна
Relationships: Adil Akthar & Christopher Crowther
Kudos: 1





	Межкультурная коммуникация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Бета: [alra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra)

Ахтар не успел заметить, как остался за столиком вдвоем с Кроутером: Тиммс, Локвуд и Дейкин вышли покурить, Познер и Скриппс исчезли в направлении уборной, а Радж отправился к стойке за добавкой. Ахтар вообще был удивительно не собран этим вечером: семинар по педагогике совершенно его вымотал. Вот почему люди по умолчанию полагали, что если он мусульманин, то обязательно будет считать женщин низшей ступенью эволюции и выступать против совместного образования? Бред же полнейший.

Он потер виски. Конечно, он мог бы не приходить, но сегодняшняя встреча была из ряда вон: кембриджское трио выбиралось к ним нечасто, и он хотел услышать новости из первых уст. Он устало откинулся на спинку диванчика и посмотрел на сидевшего рядом Кроутера. Тот, судя по его бесцельно блуждавшему взгляду, уже изрядно набрался. Не ровен час привяжется. И — точно — Кроутер потянулся к стакану Ахтара, брезгливо понюхал остатки содержимого и удивленно протянул:

— Вам же нельзя алкоголь.

— Аллах под крышей не видит, — отшутился Ахтар.

— Лицемеры, — выплюнул Кроутер. — Вечно у вас так: то нельзя, другое нельзя, но лазейки ищете.

— Завались, а? — предложил Ахтар. Препираться не было сил.

— Ага, разбежался. Рыльце-то в пушку! — Кроутер обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. — Вы вообще странные: жрете ночами, неверных режете…

— Тебя зарежу, если не заткнешься, — пригрозил Ахтар, но Кроутера уже понесло:

— Нескольких жен можно заводить, а сами с козами развлекаются, моетесь странно, отбивные свиные игнорируете…

Разоряться на тему культурных различий Кроутер мог часами, и не то, чтобы Ахтар принимал его пьяную болтовню всерьез, но от ноющей головы та не помогала ни капли, скорее уж наоборот. «Заткнуть бы его по-быстрому», — подумал он.

Вариант с отрезвляющей пощечиной он отмел сразу: у Кроутера рука тяжелая, и ответить он бы не постеснялся. Синяк останется. И из паба выставят. Уставший мозг выдал единственную альтернативу, рисковую, но Ахтар рассчитывал на эффект неожиданности.

Прикосновение губ к губам длилось не дольше секунды, но сработало на отлично: Кроутер замер, и выражение на его лице было бесценным — шок и отвращение, будто его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Похоже, он даже частично протрезвел. И — самое главное — наконец заткнулся.

— Ты что с Крисом сделал? — удивился подошедший первым Локвуд и помахал перед глазами Кроутера ладонью. Тот моргнул и медленно перевел на него взгляд.

— Сложности межкультурной коммуникации переваривает, — покачал головой Ахтар под смех Тиммса и Дейкина и усмехнулся сам:

— Пиво-то, к слову, было безалкогольное. Не харам.


End file.
